


both eyes on the sky

by _backpages_ (backpages)



Category: Reign of Fire (2002)
Genre: Drabble Collection, First Time, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backpages/pseuds/_backpages_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn, Creedy, and how it all began.  Six linked drabbles written for a prompt challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned any of this certain parts of the film would have been quite different.

For the prompt _time_.

 

At first they have no plan other than getting as far away from the city as possible.  Days bleed into weeks bleed into months, endless hours spent on the move with fear driving them on and only a fragile hope to guide them. There has to be someplace where they will be safe, Quinn says again and again, and Creedy doesn’t know which of them he’s trying to convince. He only knows that he will follow Quinn anywhere.  
  
The days and nights blur together, clouds of smoke obscuring sun and stars alike, but they keep going and never look back.


	2. Fortune Favors

For the prompt _first time_.

 

Their luck changes in a village somewhere in the Cotswolds.  Many of the houses are centuries old, their honey-coloured limestone walls blackened but still standing amidst gardens of ash.  Some of the houses have cellars, and one of them is full of wine.  
  
They sit shoulder to shoulder, passing a dusty bottle between them and laughing at nothing.   Quinn can’t remember the last time he laughed.  He looks at Creedy, sees something raw and warm behind the smile in his eyes.  
  
‘For the record, I’m not drunk,’ Creedy tells him quietly, just before he leans across to meet Quinn’s mouth.


	3. Nocturne

For the prompt _darkness_.

 

They pass the night in utter blackness, fearful of wasting the torch.  Yet even in the dark it is easy, so easy to discover all the ways they fit together.  Quinn tangles his fingers into messy curls, lets his hands finally map the body he has ached to explore.  He’d been uncertain before, too unsure to ask for all that Creedy now eagerly offers.  _If only_ , he thinks, breathless and shivering.  If only they hadn’t lost so much time…  
  
But callused palms are sliding under his jumper and Creedy’s mouth finds his again and Quinn thinks no more of regrets.


	4. Sanctuary

For the prompt _running away_.

 

Soon enough they learn what places to avoid and when it’s best to be on the move.  They travel mostly on cold, wet days, sleep in turns and stay hidden when weak sunshine breaks through the smoke.   
  
One day, sheltering in the most shadowed corner of an old abbey, Quinn places his hand against the thick stone wall and looks thoughtfully at the high vaulted ceiling.  
  
'We should find someplace like this,' he murmurs. 'To settle.'  
  
Creedy chuckles wryly. 'Don’t tell me you want to live in a church.'  
  
Quinn begins to smile. 'I was thinking more of a castle.'


	5. Escape

For the prompt _make believe_.

 

Sometimes, sometimes, he can forget about the dragons. On winter nights with the sleet lashing down and Creedy huddled close beside him, the wind whistling around whatever refuge they’ve managed to find, it is easier to pretend that they are merely sheltering from the weather and nothing else.  He can almost believe that they are alone in the world, safe and hidden in the darkness.  
  
And when Creedy reaches for him, the fog of their breaths mingling, Quinn forgets everything but the feeling of trembling hands on his body, stubble tickling his throat and Creedy’s smile fitted against his own.


	6. Sowing

For the prompt _wars_.

 

This is not a war they can afford to fight. Their only option is to survive it somehow, to outlast it, to hope that when there's nothing else to burn the dragons will die out and there will be someone left to rebuild from the ashes.  
  
Quinn surveys their first plot proudly.  Each precious seed is planted carefully, each row neatly spaced, and yet…  ‘It’s not enough,’ he realizes softly.  
  
‘No,’ agrees Creedy, wiping his muddy hands. ‘But it will be.’  
  
Quinn meets his gaze, finds it steady and sure as always. ‘It will be,’ he nods, and believes it.


End file.
